Power! Pretty Cure
Power! Pretty Cure is the first fanseries by Cure Splatter. The main themes are differences in strengths, especially highlighted in the cures vastly different outfits, and animals. Plot Lord Robotaa is trying to take over the planet using Oritsu, or robotified creatures. The cures have to stop her with help from their mascot, Midoji, a mystical green sheep from the destroyed Doubutsu no Mori, otherwise known as Animal Forest. The cures goal is to stop Lord Robotaa and save Animal Forest. Cures Melanie Pop/Cure Cherry Melanie is a kind and bright girl who is 13 years old. She, like the other cures, attends Soundview Prep School. She is very relaxed and loves to have fun after she does her homework. Her cure form is Cure Cherry. Her phrase is "The blossoming power, Cure Cherry!" She wields the power of flowers. Agatha Grace/Cure Monarch Agatha is refined and in upper class. She is 15 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She loves designing fancy dresses and making them. Her cure form is Cure Monarch. Her phrase is "The fluttering power, Cure Monarch!" She wields the power of butterflies. Lola Butter/Cure Sunlight Lola is a shy, reserved girl who loves sports. She is 14 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She wishes to be an Olympic gold medalist. Her cure form is Cure Sunlight. Her phrase is "The shining power, Cure Sunlight!" She wields the power of the sun. Theresa Yu/Cure Feather Theresa is a loud, rambunctious girl who loves drawing. She is 12 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She wants to be a full time artist. Her cure form is Cure Feather. Her phrase is "The graceful power, Cure Feather!" She wields the power of birds. Geraldine Pyrope/Cure Seafoam Geraldine is a calm, collected girl who loves studying. She is student council president. She is 15 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She enjoys time spent with her friends. Her cure form is Cure Seafoam. Her phrase is "The bubbling power, Cure Seafoam!" She wields the power of the ocean. Violetta Jinx/Cure Amethyst Violetta is a jokester, always trying to make everyone laugh. She is 13 years old. She, like the other girls, attends soundview Prep School. She loves seeing everyones smiles. Her cure form is Cure Amethyst. Her phrase is "The glittering power, Cure Amethyst!" She wields the power of gemstones. Mascots Midoji- A green sheep from Doubutsu no Mori. She offers good advice and ends her sentences with ~hitsuri Villians Lord Robotaa- The only sentient robot in Robotopia, she tries to take over worlds to convert its beings into robot slaves. She can only be defeated by the Pretty Cure. Items Power Pact- Transformation device. To transform, the cures shout "Precure Power Flash!" Ultra Charge Drive- Device used to transform into the Ultra Charge Cures. To transform, the cures shout "Ultra Charge Flash!" SongsCategory:Fan SeriesCategory:Pretty Cure fanimeCategory:Power! Pretty Cure Yasei no sekai- Opening theme Shorai no tobikomu- Ending for episodes 1-23 Doubutsu no rakuen- Ending for episodes 24-48 Episodes Power! Pretty Cure Episodes Movies Power! Pretty Cure: Yūjō no Chikara Sequel Power! Pretty Cure KiraKira! Story https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wo6uSBTPsNquSM7cq9_CdlEOyiheMOb8YYKWkZaTH-M Trivia * Power! Pretty Cure shares a lot of things with the nintendo game Animal Crossing ** The fairy world in Power! Pretty Cure is known as Doubutsu no Mori, which is what the game is called in japan. ** Animal Crossing is inhabited by talking animals, as well as Doubutsu no Mori. ** Both the Power! Cures and the animals in animal crossing have a wide variety to them. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Power! Pretty Cure Category:User:Cure Splatter